Nobody can love you like I can (Quinntana version)
by glee1504
Summary: Santana has been living with Rachel and Kurt for the last few months and lately she's been developing some feelings for someone without even realizing it…. (Quinntana endgame) (pezberry friendship; this story also exists in a pezberry version written by me)
1. Chapter 1

**Santana POV**

I cannot wait to get back to the apartment because work has been absolute hell today. Controlling the Snixx is incredibly hard and I think that she's bound to come out one of these days. Like seriously, some people should learn that you shouldn't treat waitresses like crap or even worse blatantly check them out like they're some piece of meat. I'm not there for their entertainment but to earn some money.

Every time Quinn comes to New York and she comes to the café while I'm on my shift, I hear her snort when guys try and flirt with me because she knows how much it annoys me. Besides they don't even stand a chance since I'm gay.

Now that I'm thinking about it, the only time that I actually have fun while working is when Quinn joins me. At least she's on the same level as me, and enjoys the same kind of humor. Of course we like to tease each other as often as possible but it's just how we roll. She's one of the few people in this world that makes me feel better by just being in my presence. Don't tell her I said that though, because I don't want her to think that I've gone soft on her.

After a short walk, I'm finally back at the apartment with the wonder twins. I gently toss my purse in the corner next to the door and greet both Kurt and Rachel who are currently watching TV. "Hey, what's up, Gayberry?"

Kurt just rolls his eyes at me because of the nickname and then returns his attention to the movie he's watching, while Rachel shakes her head playfully and replies, "Don't you ever get tired of using that nickname, Santana?"

I grin smugly, shrug my shoulders and say, "Not really, midget."

After more than 7 months of living with me, Rachel knows that I don't use those nicknames to try and be mean to them. They're just a way of teasing and maybe even some twisted way to show some affection and let them know that I actually like them (not that I would ever admit that).

Rachel laughs softly and says, "Whatever, I know you love me so it's okay." I stick out my tongue in response and take a place on the couch next to her. As soon as I sit down, I can feel her get closer. Seriously, just because she's one of my best friends doesn't mean that she can get all up into my personal space. There are some boundaries. I squirm a little to get some more distance between us and when she looks at me confused, I explain, "I don't want you to fall asleep on me like last time."

She pouts and says, "That was only one time, San. Just let me rest on your shoulder a bit."

"No; besides you can lean on Kurt. You drooled on me last time for crying out loud."

Kurt looks horrified and rejects, "No way, we all know how you get when you fall asleep in the couch and when we need to wake you. Seriously, I don't feel like going through another drama outburst."

I burst out laughing because even just remembering that night makes me laugh. When Rachel fell asleep on the sofa after her shift at the restaurant last month, Kurt decided to wake her because otherwise she might be sore from sleeping on the couch. However, the moment he did that Rachel freaked out. I had never seen her like that and it was hilarious. She tried to look mad but it was just cute because she's so tiny. Besides she was only mad at Kurt, so I could laugh my ass off the whole time while Kurt was just scared.

Rachel gently punches my shoulder softly and says, "Stop laughing at me."

"Oh, come on Berry. Just admit that it was hilarious the way you overreacted."

"Okay, maybe it was. But I promise that I wont this time."

Kurt shakes his head and says, "Sorry Rach, but I've learned my lesson so no falling asleep on me. Besides this shirt is designer, so you can go drool all over Santana."

I interject, "No freaking way. Besides you two can enjoy your movie all by yourself because I'm going to take a quick shower. Maybe we could watch something together after this movie?"

Kurt agrees, "Sure, Satan." And I just roll my eyes at the nickname and then Rachel says, "Sounds nice, San."

I make my way over to the bathroom and grab a shower. The shower feels refreshing, especially because I just worked a crappy shift at the restaurant.

After my shower, I get dressed and go to my room to quickly check my laptop. A smile instantly appears on my face when I notice that Quinn is online on Facebook. I quickly send her a message to ask whether or not she's free to Skype me right now. A few seconds later, I get a reply and apparently she'd love to Skype me.

As soon as Quinn's face appears on my computer, she bursts out laughing. I look at her confused and ask what's so freaking funny.

Quinn giggles, "Never thought I'd see the tough Santana Lopez dressed in a unicorn onesie."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, they're like super comfy and they were a gift."

"Let me guess, Brittany got them for you."

I pretend to be surprised and say, "Wow Q, how did you know? You must be a psychic."

She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, "Maybe I am."

"Whatever Q-Ball, so what's up?"

"Not much, just working on an essay. And you?"

I wonder, "I'm not disturbing you, right? Because if you're too busy then we can Skype some other time."

Quinn gently shakes her head, "Of course, you're not disturbing. Besides you know that our Skype sessions are like my favorite kind of study breaks."

I smirk smugly, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, San."

"A girl can dream right."

"Whatever you say, San. Anyway, I was wondering how was work today?"

I sigh, "Fine."

"Let me guess, someone pissed you off while you were working."

I smile, "Wow Q, maybe you're a psychic after all."

"Told you so."

Before I could say anything else, I notice Rachel standing in my doorway. She comes a bit closer and asks, "Hey San, are you coming? Kurt and I finished watching Rent and now I want to watch something with you."

I nod my head and say, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec."

Satisfied with my answer, Rachel flashes me a smile and leaves my room so I can end my conversation with Quinn first before I join the wonder twins for a movie.

I turn back to Quinn and apologize, "Sorry, but I have to go because Berry wants to watch a movie."

Quinn laughs, "You're so whipped, San."

"Am not."

"Whatever you say; anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye, S."

"Bye, Q."

**A/N: This chapter is just a trail run, so should I continue or not. And do you want me to make it Quinntana or Pezberry endgame because I feel like right now both are still possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana POV**

Ugh, why does Berry always have to get up so freaking early?! The least she could do is keep her mouth shut instead of singing at the top of her longs in the shower. I don't care that she sings impressively well; for all I care she could be singing like an angel and I'd still prefer to sleep instead of listening to her at 7am. Honestly, I'm everything but a morning person and living with the wonder twins will not change that any time soon.

I turn around in my bed and before I manage to fall back asleep, I hear a knock on my door. I groan, "Go away, I'm sleeping." Obviously I know it's Rachel and I'm aware that she will come in anyway. A second later my bedroom door opens slowly and as I suspected, Rachel is the one disturbing my sleep again.

She slowly walks towards my bed and shakes her head in amusement. Rachel muses, "Well, you look pretty awake to me."

I roll my eyes at her and sigh, "What do you want, Berry?"

Now, Rachel is standing right next to my bed and she carefully sits down on it and looks me straight in the eye. She shyly asks, "I was just wondering when you're leaving today?"

Why the hell is she being weird about this? Rachel already knows that I leave to New Haven to visit Quinn every other weekend. Seriously, sometimes I don't understand why she always wants to spend time together on the weekends when we have all week to hang out, while I only have weekends to spend time together with Quinn. I reply, "I'm leaving at noon, so I still have enough time to sleep a bit longer. So please take the hint and let me get some sleep."

She pouts, "But San, I thought we could do something fun together?"

"Seriously, Berry, you should by now that I never do fun stuff when it's this freaking early. But if you want you can sing me to sleep or whatever if that makes you happy."

A small smile appears on her lips and Rachel seems satisfied with that answer. Don't tell her this, but I actually can't stand to see her sad or see her pouting. Rachel has become like one of best friends, so that's probably why I've grown a soft spot for her. If Quinn would know that I let Rachel sing me to sleep or stuff like that, she would make so much fun of me so I hope she never finds out. Ugh, Q was right; I am whipped. Fml.

I close my eyes again and I fall asleep to the sound of Rachel who is softly singing me some cheesy song.

All of a sudden I can hear my alarm blaring through my bedroom. Ugh, I can't believe that it's already 10am. It seems as only 5 minutes ago that I closed my eyes for the second time.

I slowly make my way out of my bed and go to the kitchen to grab my first cup of coffee of the day, since I need it to start functioning properly. On my way over, I see Kurt who is currently sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. As soon as he spots me, he greets me and quickly goes back to reading the paper. Then I notice Rachel who's in the kitchen and pouring two mugs of coffee. I point at one of the cups and ask, "Is that for me?"

She smiles, "Of course, because I know how grumpy you get in the morning if you haven't got your coffee yet."

I roll my eyes and she hands me my cup of coffee. Then I joke, "Whatever, and thank you for the coffee. Although it's kind of creepy that you know when I'm going to wake up."

Rachel quirks her eyebrow at me and says, "Oh please, don't even pretend that we don't do this every weekend that you go to New Haven. Besides I asked you last night at what time you set your alarm, remember?"

"I know, I just like teasing you. Is it weird that the three of us are almost like a family? A weird and malfunctioning family; but still a family."

Rachel gives me this dreamy look and sighs happily, "I know. I really love the two of you."

"Come on, Berry. Don't get all sappy on me."

Before Rachel can say anything else, I turn around and head for the bathroom with my cup of coffee in hand. However, I do turn around and wink at Rachel, "You know I love you guys too, even though you're both a handful."

I start making myself ready to go to New Haven to go and see Quinn. Even though I see her every weekend, I still get excited every time. Don't get me wrong, because I also like hanging out with the wonder twins. But I can only take so much of them before they start to annoy me. Besides, Quinn is more like me and I don't know, she's just kind of special.

After taking a short shower and putting some stuff in my bag, I'm ready to go. I quickly say goodbye to Kurt and Rachel and then hurry my ass up to the train station, because I do not want to miss my train. Quinn would kill me if I missed it again, I already missed it the two previous times and she was not happy. Sometimes angry Quinn can be hot, but sometimes it's just scary. Thank God that she never stays mad at me for a long time.

The walk to the train station takes me about fifteen minutes and I spend them all listening to some of my favorite music. I have some Sam smith blasting through my headphones and for some reason I cannot stop listening to the song 'Like I can'.

As soon as I board my train, I receive a text message. I take a look at my phone and notice that it's from Quinn.

_From Quinn: "Let me know when you're on the train x"_

Before I can reply, my phone buzzes again and I've received another text from Quinn.

_From Quinn: "Btw, you better catch your train this time or I'll go all Lima heights on your ass ;) x"_

A smile graces my lips as I roll my eyes at Q's text. I quickly text back: _"Q-ball, don't pretend like you're as badass as me :p You are sooooo not lima heights x" _

Before Quinn can reply, I also send her a short text that says that I did catch my train this time.

Instead of replying to my text, I get an incoming call from Quinn. I pick it up and joke, "Hi, Queen of Lima heights speaking. Who is this?"

Quinn snorts, "San, don't ever answer your phone like that again. Instead of sounding badass, you sound like a dork."

I pout and mumble, "I'm not a dork."

"You are. But don't worry because you're a cute dork."

"Even worse; I'm not cute. I'm sexy. There's a big difference."

I imagine Quinn rolling her eyes at me on the other side of the telephone or maybe quirking her eyebrow. She flirts, "Oh yeah, why don't you prove that to me when you get here?"

Did Quinn really just say that? I know we get flirty sometimes but this is almost as if she's really hitting on me. Oh god, I should just get my act together because I'm reading way too much into this. Quinn doesn't like me like that, right? I gulp, "Sure."

**A/N: First of all, sorry that this is a short chapter and that I took a whole week to write it but my finals are coming up so currently I don't have that much time to write. Second of all, most people voted Quinntana, some pezberry and one person voted for fapezberry. I probably should go for quinntana but I'm not sure. I think I will though. But I was wondering about how I should write Quinn and san? Do you like them to tease each other or maybe show their soft side or bitchy side? Or should I just stick to what I know and make it pezberry ? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, so I want to start this chapter with an author's note because I've finally decided which endgame to choose for this story. I will make this story the quinntana version, but also post a new story in the pezberry version since it's the votes are about 50/50. However this month I will not update a lot or at all since my finals are coming up and college comes first. Hopefully, you guys will understand this. Thanks in advance. Also a big thank you for giving me some feedback on this story; I really do listen to the reviews.**

**Santana POV**

I'm almost there after almost two hours of pure boredom on the train to New Haven. Seriously, the only thing that sucks about coming to New Haven to visit Q is the distance. Thankfully, Quinn doesn't go to school on the other side of the country because I don't know what I would have done then. I can't see myself trying to catch a plane every other weekend and I don't even want to think about not seeing Quinn in person for more than a couple weeks. Even though I should be happy that it takes me only two hours to get to Quinn, I really do wish sometimes that she also lived in New York so we could live together. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if she were my roommate. I bet we'd have so much fun together and an even stronger bond than now if that were possible.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the train stops and signals that I've finally arrived in New Haven. As soon as I exit the train, my eyes scan the train station for Quinn. I see her waving at me excitedly and I can't help but smile back. She looks really cute with her white sundress and big aviator glasses.

As soon as I reach her, I drop my overnight bag and pull her into a big hug. Quinn tightens her grip on me, and I can feel other people stare at us because we probably seem like those people who haven't seen each other in ages, while in reality we see each other every week. But I don't care about how I look because I actually like the fact that her hug is so firm because it makes me feel welcome and wanted. This might sound sappy, but Quinn's hugs make me feel like I'm finally home. I don't know, but there's something about Quinn that always makes me feel comfortable and loved. That's probably why she's my best friend.

After a couple of seconds, Quinn still has me engulfed in a hug and I joke, "I can't breathe, Q."

Quinn loosens her grip on me and I grab my overnight bag and swing it back over my shoulder. She laughs, "You can be such a drama queen, S. Seems like Berry has had a lot of influence on you."

I playfully push her shoulder and say, "Take that back, Q. Berry and I are nothing alike."

Instead of responding, she grabs my hand and starts walking towards the exit of the train station. After a few seconds I say, "Don't ignore me, Q. Just admit that I'm nothing like Berry."

Quinn playfully roles her eyes and explains, "Seriously S., why are you being so dramatic today? This again proves that Rachel Berry has been influencing you big time, whether you like it or not. Besides I wasn't ignoring you. I was just waiting for you to admit that you are a drama queen just like Rachel and that you actually like her influence on you. "

I scoff, "I'm nothing like Rachel. Besides I'm not the one who just spoke in paragraphs like Berry."

Quinn gasps, "Take that back, I'm not like Rachel. Or on second thought, I might be a bit like her."

That answer surprised me, so I quirk my eyebrow at her and ask, "Why would you say that? You and Berry are both great but very different."

Quinn smiles, "We got one thing in common though. Do you know what?"

I roll my eyes because I'm not in the mood for guessing games. I sigh, "Enlighten me, Q. What do you have in common with Rachel?"

She sniggers, "We both got you whipped."

My jaw hits the floor and I start shaking my head. I claim, "I'm not whipped. Keep dreaming, Q-Ball."

Quinn gives me a smug smile and replies, "You are. But don't worry it's our little secret."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm so freaking hungry. Can we go grab a bite to eat now?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to drop off your overnight bag at my dormitory first?"

"Nah, I'll just carry it a bit longer. I could use the work out."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and mutters, "Like you don't work out enough already."

"Believe it or not, but I haven't been to the gym in a while."

Quinn blatantly checks me out as soon as those words left my lips and for some reason it's making me blush a bit. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well, you look pretty damn toned to me. So if you don't exercise, then what do you do? Care to share your secret?"

I decide to mess a little with her and wiggle my eyes suggestively as I reply; "I never said that I don't get any exercise, if you know what I mean."

Instead of getting the surprised reaction that I expected from her, I notice the sadness in Quinn's eyes. She asks, "Are you dating someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

In order to try and cheer her up again, I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her a bit closer. Then I admit, "I was just messing with you, Q-Ball. Of course, I would have told you if I started dating someone."

Quinn gave me a small smile, but I could still see some remaining sadness in her eyes and I've absolutely no idea what I did to cause it and how to fix it. We continue walking in silence until we reach a Starbucks. I turn to Quinn and ask, "Is it okay if we eat here?"

"Of course, S. Why don't you go and take a seat and I'll order for us?"

I shrug my shoulders and agree, "Sure, but do you know my order?"

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes and emphasizes, "Of course, I do. I've known you since we were fourteen and you always pick the same thing whenever we go to a Starbucks."

I give her a sweet smile and make my way over to a small and cozy table. My shoulder has started to ache form carrying my overnight bag for over twenty minutes, so I immediately put it down next to my chair. Since Quinn is still waiting in line, I decide to check my phone in order to pass some time. I notice that I have two messages and I already know that at least one of them will be from Rachel. My instinct was right, because the first text is from Rachel and she's asking me if I had a safe trip. Seriously, I know that she's only trying to be nice to me, but she can be a little bit overprotective and clingy. Not that I really mind though, it reminds me that we've managed to build a strong friendship after all the bullshit I put her through in high school.

The other message on my phone wasn't send by Rachel but by Brittany, which is odd. Very odd. Before I can read the text, Quinn puts our food on the table. She notices something is off because she asks me what's wrong. I sigh, "Nothing. But I just got a text from Brittany."

"Oh, what did it say?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't know; I haven't read it yet."

"Well, if you want you can read it now."

"Honestly, I don't even care what it says because I don't feel like I need her back in my life right now. Besides I'd rather spend time with you, Q."

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Quinn's smile reaches her eyes. She definitely is in a better mood now. Maybe she just needed to be reassured that I really want her in my life and not Brittany or anyone else. Quinn is my best friend and she will always be.

Quinn teases, "See, told you that I got you whipped."

I scoff, "Pffff, you wish. If anything, I got you whipped."

Q bursts out laughing and giggles, "Keep telling yourself that, San."


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana POV **

After our lunch Quinn and I walked to her dorm, which is where I am at the moment. Normally, we planned to go shopping directly after I dropped off my stuff but for some reason Quinn has been taking forever to get ready. I get off her bed and walk over to the bathroom. I knock on the door a couple of times and yell, "Q, what the hell is taking you so damn long?"

"Just a minute, San."

I huff, "Fine. But I'm leaving in the next five minutes with or without you."

She chuckles, "As if."

I roll my eyes playfully and before I can knock on the door again, it opens and reveals a gorgeous looking Quinn. Apparently Q changed her entire outfit just to go shopping. I have no idea why she did that but that black skinny jeans is hugging her in all the right places so I'm not complaining. As I look at her shoes, I notice that she's wearing some killer black heels. I quirk my eyebrow and ask, "You sure you want to go shopping with those heels?"

Q shrugs her shoulders and asks, "Why not? Besides aren't they beautiful?"

"Not going to lie, they make you look hot. But still, they probably aren't the most comfortable shoes to go shopping. By the end of the day, you won't be able to walk anymore."

She smirks, "Wanky."

I exclaim, "Hey, that's my line."

Before I can say anything else, Quinn grabs my hand and we start walking towards the mall. For some reason, Q doesn't let go off my hand while we're walking but I don't mind. Not at all.

The nice thing about hanging out with Quinn is that we can talk about everything without ever feeling uncomfortable. Furthermore, even when we don't say anything we're still comfortable. To me, that's a sign of a good friendship. I guess, we both just connect on a deeper level than I do with most people. It's probably because she doesn't annoy me as much as most people do.

After about ten minutes of walking and making small talk, we reach the mall. I drag her to the first clothing store I see and just like every time, we try to pick out clothes for each other rather than for ourselves. We've done this since we were like 14 years old, so by now we're both better at choosing clothes for the other one rather than ourselves.

For a few minutes, I just stroll down the stores without seeing anything that would really suit Quinn. However, suddenly I spot this beautiful navy dress with dark blue and white stripes. The dress itself is pretty short and I think the color will really make her eyes pop. I quickly grab it and then go and find Q in the store.

I notice Quinn standing on the other side of the store with a small black dress in her hands. However, what really does catch my eye is the fact that she's talking to some guy, who's obviously standing way too close to her. Seriously, hasn't the dude ever heard about personal space?! Anyway, I make my way over as fast as I can because frankly even by looking at him I can tell that he's bad news.

The moment I reach Quinn, I gently put my hand on her lower back and glare at the boy. If I have to be honest, he isn't too bad looking but Quinn can do better. I interrupt their conversation by asking what's going on.

Quinn says, "Manners, San. And aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

I huff, "Fine. So I'm Santana and who the fuck are you?"

Q nudges my side with her elbow, because she obviously wants me to be nice. However, I don't see any reason to be nice to this douchebag. Besides, I'm just looking out for her.

The boy shakes his head playfully and seems amused by my manners, which is obviously not the reaction I hoped for. He smiles, "I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you."

He stretches out his hand to shake mine, but I just roll my eyes because no way in hell that I'm doing that. However, when Quinn nudges my side, I slowly stretch my arm and shake his hand gently. He softly shakes his head at me, probably because I'm not exactly being nice but that does not give him the right to get an attitude like that. Guess, I'm finally having the effect on him that I intended to have. He says, "So Santana, how are you?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Fine. And what's your deal with Quinn?"

Quinn scolds, "Be nice, S."

Tyler is starting to look quite uncomfortable and replies, "Well, Quinn is in some of my classes at Yale and I was actually just asking her out on a date. But then you came, and well she didn't get a chance to reply yet. So Quinn, what do you say? Want to catch a movie with me this tomorrow night?"

Instead of replying straightaway, Quinn looks at me with a confused expression. She sighs, "I don't know, Tyler."

Before she can say anything else, I interrupt her, "Yeah, she can't. She already has a boyfriend."

Tyler genuinely looks sorry and apologizes, "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

I hate to admit this, but he does seem like a nice guy and not some douchebag. But I still think Q can do better. Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and I just shrug my shoulders softly. I say, "Yeah, well, her and Santiago are going strong so I don't see a date coming anytime soon, right Q?"

"Yeah, what she said. Anyway, thanks for the offer but I have a boyfriend."

Tyler says goodbye to the both of us and then leaves us alone. I guess he didn't see any point in staying after being rejected, which I completely understand. After Tyler has left and is out of sight, Quinn quirks her eyebrow towards me and asks, "So what was up with that San? Or should I say Santiago?"

I sigh, "I don't know. Just be glad I saved your ass from babyface."

"You seriously want me to thank you for saving me from a date with a hot and well-mannered guy?"

My jaw drops and I pout, "You think he's hot?"

"That's not the point, San."

"Well, I just figured you could do better. You're beautiful Q and you I want you to be with someone who can appreciate you for who you are. Not some guy who just thinks you look pretty, but someone who sees that you're not only gorgeous on the outside but also on the inside."

After my little monologue, I look over to Quinn and I notice that she's blushing and has some tears in her eyes. Maybe I got a bit carried away with my little speech but I meant every word. Q looks at me and whispers, "Thanks, S. Who knew you could be such a softie?"

I smile, "Don't get used to it, Q-Ball. I'm still a badass."

She playfully shakes her head and chuckles, "Whatever you say, Snixx."

"That's more like it. Anyway, I picked out a dress for you. Maybe you could try it on."

"I'd love too."

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back. So I just got my results back from my exams and they were really good. So far it looks like I'll be graduating with honors so that's pretty awesome. Anyway, I know this chapter is pretty short but I hope you liked it. Also, maybe you could tell me how you'd like this story to progress. **


End file.
